


Oops... I Did It Again

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/F, Infidelity, Kissing, Past Infidelity, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia proves how easily accidents can happen. Like kissing your friends, for example.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops... I Did It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) for the prompt "accident".

"An accident? What, I'm just supposed to believe you tripped and fell on my boyfriend's lips?" Allison raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips.

Lydia caught a lock of hair, winding it around her finger. "Not exactly, no."

"Then what, Lydia?" Allison asked, trying to ignore Lydia's flirting even though she could already feel the heat rising on her neck.

"You know when you're just so close to someone..." Lydia stepped closer, right into Allison's personal space, stroking over her arms. "And you're just so horny that you start to wonder; what would it be like to just... kiss them?"

Allison breathed in, subconsciously licking her lips, her eyes flicking down to Lydia's.

"And the more you think about it..." Lydia leaned in, voice dropping to a husky whisper. "The more you just... can't... resist."

Allison curled her hand around the back of Lydia's neck, pulling her into a hard and fast kiss, tongue thrusting into her mouth as Lydia grabbed her ass, squeezing it, pulling her closer.

She broke away from the kiss as dramatically as she's started it, breathing heavily, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth. "Sorry I- That was-"

"An accident?" Lydia suggested helpfully, handing Allison her lip gloss, seeing as how she was already half wearing it.

"Yeah," Allison said, still slightly breathless.

"See? It's easier than you think," Lydia said with a smile and a wink as she brushed past her.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
